Scientific management, administrative, maintenance of common equipment as well as biostatistics support have been combined into a single core function. Drs. Jilka and Parfitt, associate program directors, will work with Dr. Manolagas to provide consultation to the project leaders and their staff in planning experiments, and evaluating, interpreting, and reporting results. Dr. Roberson and Mr. Landes will provide biostatistical support, and will maintain the centralized master database Dr. Roberson had established during the previous funding period. In addition, they will provide advice to all project leaders and their staff concerning experimental design, sample size and power and will assist in the analysis of the data. The administrative component of the core, as in the past, will increase the overall efficiency of the program project by providing centralized service for preparation of manuscripts and grant reports, budget management, accounting and ordering of supplies. The administrative component of the core will also be responsible for scheduling all meetings of the staff (3 per week), research seminars (once per week) as well as external advisory committee meetings. Finally, they will provide travel support for the members of the Program and the external visitors.